The Predator and his Prey
by x.suki-desu.x
Summary: Hibari was like the wolf, and I the sheep. But since when did the sheep like getting eaten by the wolf? M rated. My first fanfiction ever. Be kind :D


The Predator and his Prey

M- Rated Sukiski

Hibari was like the wolf, and I the sheep. But since when did the sheep like getting eaten by the wolf? M rated. My first fanfiction ever. Be kind :D

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Yuri POV**

He was slowly cornering me, with the look of a predator that had spotted his prey. And the prey was me. I gulped silently, inching away from him until I hit the corner of his room. Why was I so foolish as to venture into the lion's den?

Suddenly we were touching, my small stature pressed up against his hard broad chest. I nervously looked up at his eyes. They were tinted with lust and some other unfathomable emotion. I didn't really want to know what he was thinking in his mind, but I knew with his sadistic side it couldn't be good for me.

But the look in his eyes was turning me on. I could feel myself get wet just by looking at his eyes. I hope he didn't realise. I look into his eyes, and groan. Of course he knew that I was wet. He can probably smell my arousal in the air with his superhuman abilities.

**Hibari POV**

I looked down at her… She was so innocent. I wanted to taint her, make her dirty, just like me. And I would. After enjoying her unique taste first of course. But I have to make her beg for it first. Beg and plead until she breaks. Then I will give in and give her what she wants. But she will regret asking for it.

I knew that she was wet just by looking at my eyes. But where's the fun if I give her what she wants now. I will play with her for a bit longer. I will make it so that you can't walk for days, I voice out to her. She looks shocked, her lip quivers and her face turns red. Her reactions are too cute. It makes me want to torture her even more.

Tonight will be a long night, especially for Yuri. I'll just have to carry her around at school all day tomorrow. She won't like it, but that makes it more fun for me. That way all the guys at school will know that she's off limits. If they even try to talk to her I will personally deal with them.

**Yuri POV**

Hibari just got a dangerous glint in his eyes. He's probably thinking about something dangerous or sadistic right now. Gasp. His arms… they wrapped around my back. His hands. His hands are touching my ass. I hear a moan escape my lips. Oh shit now he knows how horny I am. I see him smirk at the corner of my eyes. His hands trail up my body until they reach my back.

He comes in for a kiss while massaging my back. This kiss was fierce and dominating. It was like him telling me : You belong to me and nobody else. His tongue slips into my mouth and I let out a slight moan. The kiss was intoxicating and all that filled my mind was him and his minty breath. I felt his hands trailing on my body and slowly moving towards my breasts, roughly squeezing them when he reached them.

We parted the kiss, both out of breath but much hornier than before. He suddenly picked me up and tossed me onto the bed, climbing on to tower over me. I felt small and very vulnerable underneath him looking up at his lust filled eyes. I suddenly felt worried, what if I wasn't as good as the other girls? I became stiff thinking about it and my mind went blank.

**Hibari POV**

I noticed that she got slightly stiff, but why I thought. I thought she was worried about her first time, but that wouldn't explain the tears. I gently asked her what was wrong, and she answered back nervously, I'm afraid that I won't measure up to the other girls. Then I realised she was worried about how well she would perform. I reassured her that she would be the best, because I hadn't loved any of the other girls.

She blushed slightly and looked away. That cute reaction made me want to tie her down to the bed and just fuck her until she screamed out. But I'd do that after I make her beg for more. I pushed down and pinned her underneath me whilst working my hands through her shirt. I unbuttoned her blouse and ripped it off her, throwing it onto the ground hurriedly.

Seeing her cute pink bra that hid her small but hand-size perky breasts, I did what every other sane man would do. I ripped that off of her as well. Now just in front of me was milky flesh. I reached my hand out and softly stroked it, eliciting a soft moan from her plump pink lips.

**Yuri POV**

I quickly covered my mouth, trying to hide the moan that had just escaped my lips. I saw him smirk at me so I figured that hadn't worked. His hands trailed down my body, lingering a bit longer on my more sensitive areas. He reached my hips and worked on removing my skirt. When he had finished pulling it off he stopped moving for a while. Wondering what he was doing I tried to move and look at him, but he easily pinned me down and stopped me from moving.

Slowly, he pulled off my underwear and tossed them somewhere in the room. He moved back up and stopped at my womanhood. I could feel his hot breath on it, and I unconsciously moaned. Ah! His tongue was… inside ahhh me. I started panting and moaning, my breaths becoming shorter and shorter.

**Hibari POV**

I moved my tongue around inside of her pink flesh, relishing in its taste and loving the sounds that came from her mouth. I decided to play around a bit more so I took my tongue out of her and proceeded to suck on her clit. Happy with the small scream she let out, I sucked harder and harder until she screamed out my name and came.

Taking my shirt off, I moved up to kiss her on the lips. Moving my lips down her body, I trailed butterfly kisses all over her body and started attacking her breasts with kisses and bites, licking it every so often. Her breath started getting shorter so I decided to suck on her nipples. The whimper she gave out made me suck harder and position a finger outside of her entrance. I slowly pushed in stretching her insides while so moaned in pleasure.

Feeling she was loose enough I stuck a second finger in, and then a third. She was relishing in the pleasure as I moved up to kiss her, our tongues fiercely fighting. I dominated the kiss and pulled away, after feeling her explode on my hands. I gave her a small kiss, and then took my pants off. Shrugging off my boxers as well, I saw her eyes widen in shock and heard a small gasp come from her lips.

**Yuri POV**

He was so big! I was afraid whether that thing would fit inside of me, but I knew that Hibari would make it hurt as little as possible for me. So when he positioned himself outside of my entrance, I braced myself for the pain. He pushed inside inch by inch, letting me readjust to the size of him. He got to my barrier, and softly whispered gentle words into my ear. He then pushed forward and I cried out in pain. He stayed there letting me adjust to his size inside of me.

**Hibari POV**

I pushed inside of her and stayed there letting her adjust, but I knew that I'd snap soon and fuck her roughly until she had climaxed at least twice. I looked down at her angelic face and smiled. If only I could really tell her how much she meant to me. But that thought only lingered in my mind for a second because the next thing I heard was Yuri.

She groaned and looked into my eyes and said, please… go faster, in a pleading voice. My sadistic side decided that I'd play with her and so instead of getting faster I thrust inside of her at a slow steady pace. I saw Yuri try thrusting her hips against me as well, so I help her hips down and went even slower, going deeper with each thrust.

I looked at her face, her eyes glazed over and her face twisted in ecstasy. Something inside me snapped and I started thrusting in and out of her at a maddening pace. Her moans and groans were all I could hear.

**Yuri POV**

My body hadn't ever felt such pleasure before and I didn't want him to slow down at all. So instead he got much faster and pushed in deeper than before. I saw this white light before my eyes, engulfing my body and I let out a scream, higher pitched than I thought I could reach. I felt this hot liquid inside of me, so I assumed Hibari came inside of me as well. I lay down next to him, panting and within seconds I fell asleep with happy dreams just waiting for me.

OWARI


End file.
